


HIDEKI MANGA NO SEKAIEHIRUKIボーイズコミックワードへ SEASON 2

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: ANIMANGA UNIVERSE [3]
Category: AniManga Universe, Isekai Anime
Genre: 3 Way Male Rivalries, All Boys Know Karate/Kungfu, Boy's With Glamour Powers, Boys Who Have A Weakness For Cute Things But Mostly Cats, Coming of Age, Destroying Stupid/Bad Cliches, Destroying The Double Standard, F/M, Girl Never Sass A Boy, Girl Sasses Boy Girl Get's Punched By Boy, Homme Mortel, Male Character's Who Are Wronged By Main Female Character Get To Chose Punishment, Male Hero/Villain Rivalries, Male Main Character Becomes Over Powered, Male Main Character Over Powers All Female Characters, Male Main Character With An Abusive Father, Male RIVAL Is Usually Saphistacated Except When Hero Is Mentioned, Male Villain/Rival Is Is Normally Saphistacated Except When Hero/Rival Is Mentioned, Male Villain/Rival OjouSama Laugh, Mom-Bo Time, My First Work in This Fandom, Mysterious Strangers From Another World, Never Get In A Boy's Way, OP Mc Will Hit A Woman If Pushed Too Far, Op M Mc Doesn't Normally Fight Girls Unless They Anger Him But When He Does Girl Loses, Op Mc Scares Everybody, Op Mc With A Very Bad Temper, Open Minded Male And Female Characters, Over Powered Main Male Character With Temperature Changing Heart, Over Powered Male Main Character Knows Karate, Selfish Female Main Character Get's Punished, Shounen, Well Rounded Male And Female Characters, Women In The Work Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: HIDEKI NOW 21 YEARS OLD 13 YEAR OLD SON'S YUUDAI  AND HARUKI ARE BOTH BROUGHTTO THE SAME WORLD AS HIS FATHERBUT THIS TIME SUMMONED BY A MALE DEITY AND COMES ALONG FOR THE RIDE
Series: ANIMANGA UNIVERSE [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681858





	1. HERE WE GO AGAIN

**Author's Note:**

> A/N THE DEMON LORD RETURNS AND THE TWO ARE PLAYING ISEKAI SHŌUNEN TAG WHERE AFTER THE SEAKER FINDS HIM THE TWO THAN PLAY FIGHT

HIDEKI'S P.O.V.

**ARE YOU READY YET**

I ASKED CALLING

**NOT READY YET"**

MY SON SANG BACK TO ME

ARE YOU READY YET?"

NOT READY YET

ARE YOU READY YET?"  
NOT READY YET"  
ARE YOU READY YET?"  
I'M READY NOW"  
WELL MHMHAHAHA HERE I COME"  
I SAID RUNNING UPSTAIRS  
HMM NOW WHERE COULD HE BE"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEDIKI STLL HAS ALL HIS HAIR

AGG EH WATASHI WA DAREDA?"  
UGH HUH WHERE AM I WHO AM I?"  
I ASKED GROGGIGINGLY WAKING UP  
YOU'RE MY SON YUUDAI AND THIS IS MY SECOND CHILDHOOD HOME" I SAID SMIRKING AT HIM UH ACTUALLY I NEVER SAID THAT YOU DID" YEAH WHATEVER" HE SAID TAKING OUT HIS PHONE I ROLLED MY EYES SNATCHING IT FROM HIS HANDS

YUUDAI'S POV

**OI GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE"**

I SHOUTED REACHING FOR IT YOU CAN HAVE IT BACK AFTER ONE WEEK" HE SAID PUTTING IT IN HIS HOLTCH BESIDES YOU HAVE A WHOLE NEW WORLD TO SEE" I KNOW THAT'S WHY I WAS GOING TO TAKE PICTURES OF IT..." OH....YOU PROMISE" MY DAD ASKED CROSSING HIS ARMS SUSPICIOUSLY HAHHHHHHH?" HOW DO I KNOW YOU AREN'T GOING TO LOOK UP THE RELEASE DATE FOR THE NEXT VOLUME?" GUGH WHA-WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?" I ASKED LOOKING AWAY

BECAUSE I DID THE SAME"


	3. REUNION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS NEITHER ISAMU OR TAKANUKI ARE HIM OR AI NO TSUYO-SA NO NINJA AI NO NINJA THEY GET SUMMONED LATER UNLIKE THE RISING OF THE SHEALD HERO THEY DON'T BETRAY HIM OR BELIEVE ANY OF THE PEOPLE WHO LIE TO THEM  
> HOWEVER ALL 3 OF HIS RIVALS DO THE OHOHO LAUGH AND HE WAS ALSO BROUGHT HERE FROM JAPAN

HIDEKI'S P.O.V.  
WHERE ARE WE GOING DAD?" HE ASKED CROSSING HIS ARMS TO MEET MY OLD TEAM OR AS WE USE TO CALL IT MY GUILD" GUILD GASP YOU WERE AN ADVENTURER?"

NOT JUST AN ADVENTURER.... THE BEST"


	4. MEETING THE THE TEAM

AS SOON AS I LOOKED DOWN I NOTICED SOMETHING GREEN ON THE GROUND IT LOOKED LIKE MONEY ALRIGHT I GOT SOME MONEY SWEET NOW I CAN BUY SOME NEW CLOTHES HOPEFULLY IT COMES IN A DIFFERENT MORE MASCULINE COLOR" I SAID HAPPILY SKIPPING AWAY BEFORE BREAKING INTO A RUN NO YOU BROUGHT ME HERE SO IT'S YOUR FAULT I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE NOBILITY OR ROYALTY YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BLAME SOMEBODY ELSE FOR WHAT YOU DID" IS THIS TRUE?" UH WELL UH YES?"

MY NAME IS HIDEKI ITŌ FROM THE YEAR 2010"  
GASP THE YEAR 2010?"  
l  
YES I AM FROM THE FUTURE"  
I SHOUTED GASP THAT ACTUALLY HURT BUT ...HOW?"  
IT'S CALLED KARATE"  
NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME I AM OFF TO BUY SOME NEW CLOTHES"  
UM PLEASE WAIT"

DID YOU JUST SAY FROM THE 2010?"  
YEAH FROM 2010 JAPAN SO?"  
WELL TWO OTHER BOY'S WEARING CLOTHES  
SIMILAR TO YOUR'S SAID THAT SAME THING"  
EH TWO BOYS DID THEY TELL YOU THIER NAMES?"  
WHY DO YOU KNOW THEM?"  
UNLESS YOU TELL ME THIER NAMES IT'LL BE HARD TO TELL IF I DO"  
I SUPPOSE IT COULD BE TRUE

THEY SAID THIER NAMES WERE RYOUTA AND HIKARU"  
NOPE NEVER HEARS SORRY I THOUGHT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT ISAMU OR TAYUKI  
WHO ARE THEY SHE ASKED  
THIER MY BEST FRIEND WHY WHAT DID RYOUTA LOOK LIKE YOU SHOULD PROBABLY TELL ME WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE JUST INCASE I SAW THEM

AND HIS FACE WAS COMPLETELY COVERED IN A FULL FACE COVERING MASK AND TWO TOED SHOES"  
HUMPH WHY SHOULD WE TELL YOU ANYTHING ?"  
I TURNED MY ATTENTION OVER TO THE ENTRANCE THE STRANGE FIGURE STEPPED OUT OF THE SHADOWS WEARING SOMETHING A PRINCE WOULD WEAR WITH HAIR OF SUNSHINE GOLD AND BLUE EYES THAT SHINED AND SPARKLED LIKE SAPPHIRES  
WELL MAYBE BECAUSE YOUR SISTER KIDNAPPED ME FROM JAPAN AND BROUGHT ME HERE TO THIS PLACE WITH THOES RIDICULOUSLY PATHETICALLY STUPID AND TACKY CLOTHES  
WELL....... YOU ARE INSOLENT  
BUT YOU DO HAVE A POINT VERY WELL"  
EH VERY WELL WHAT?"  
HE MEANS WE WILL HELP YOU"  
THE OTHER GIRL SAID  
IF YOU APOLOGIZE FOR ATTACKING MY ROYAL GUARDS AND INSULTING MY CLOTHES"  
OH YOU MEAN LIKE WHAT YOU SAID TO ME ABOUT MY CLOTHES WAIT A MINUTE HOW DID YOU GET MY CLOTHES?"  
I ASKED SNATCHING THEM FROM HIM  
I FOUND THEM WHEN THEY LANDED ON MY FACE YOU WILL BOWDOWN AND APOLOGIZE AT ONCE"  
HE ORDERED NO" EVERYBODY IN THE ROOM LET OUT GASPS OF SUPRISE  
WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY PESENT?"  
YOU HEARD ME I SAID NO"  
APOLOGIZE TO ME THIS INSTANT"  
NO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME  
BUT I WILL NEVER APOLOGIZE TO A SELFISH IMMATURE CHILDISH SNOBBY COLD HEARTED PAMPERED AND SPOILED BRAT LIKE YOU"  
I SHOUTED POKING HIM I COULD SEE HIS FACE TURNING RED WITH RAGE  
HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THOES NAMES GUARDS FETCH ME MY SWORD  
OH YEAH LIKE THE DOG"  
WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN PRESENT?"  
YOU ASK FOR YOUR SWORD AND YET YOU SUMMON OTHERS TO FIGHT YOUR BATTLES FOR YOU  
YOURE AA SELFISH IMMATURE CHILDISH SNOBBY COLD HEARTED PAMPERED AND COWARDLY HONORLESS SPOILED BRAT YOU CHICKEN"  
HMMPH VERY WELL PESENT I WILL FIGHT YOU"


	5. THE DUEL PRINCE VS NEKO NINJA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N THE PRINCE IS NOT ONE OF HIS RIVALS AND SLOWLY BUT SURELY BECOMES ONE OF HI BEST FRIENDS

HEDIKI'S P.O.V. JUST SO YOU KNOW AFTER I FIGHT YOU WATASHI WA ANATA NO SHIMAI O KOROSHITE" I SAD DOING MY BEST TO DEEPEN MY VOICE HUH?"

OH NOTHING"  
PREPARE THYSELF PESSENT"  
HE SAID POINTING HIS SWORD AT ME A COCKEY GRIN ON HIS FACE WAIT A MINUTE WHERE'S MY WEAPON?"

HERE USE MY SWORD I SMILED AND TOOK IT FROM HER BOWING IN GRADDITUDE FACING HIM A HE GRINNED POINTING IF I WIN YOU APOLOGIZE TO ME AND BECOME MY SLAVE BOY AND YOU HAVE TO KISS MY BOOTS" HE SAID POINTING HIS SWORD AT ME FEW HOURS LATER 

HE WAS STARTING TO PANIC NO

THIS CANT BE HAPPENING  
WATASHI WA KONO NŌMIN NI MAKETE SHIMATTA NODESU KA?"  
LEAVING ME TO KICK HIS SWORD OUT OF HIS HAND  
UNTIL HE LOOKED DOWN AT THE GROUND  
AND STARTED TAPPING HIS FOOT  
THAN STOMPED BOTH HIS FEET AS THE GROUND STARTED TO RISE THE BOTTOM OPENED UP NOW TELL ME MORE ABOUT THIS KARATE?"  
BUT ONE IT STOPPED HE STARTED TO LOSE HIS BALLANR HMPP GLADLY I SAID LEAPING INTO THE AIR MATRIX STYLE KICKING HIM IN THE FACE WATCHING HIM FALL SCREAMING AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
BEFORE TELEPORTING AWAY IN DEFEAT

SORE WA KAREDESU"  
HUH?"  
THE BOY I DEFEATED HE TELEPORTED   
THE SAME WAY"


End file.
